1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cart devices and more specifically it relates to a game transporting system for providing a stable transporting structure for easily hauling game, stands, equipment, firewood and other objects.
Individuals, such as hunters, often times must transport heavy and awkward objects through uneven terrain. Many individuals are forced to drag the object upon the ground surface which can be very tiring over a period of time. Other individuals utilize all-terrain vehicles (ATV) for hauling the objects, however ATVs are expensive and are relatively noisy which is undesirable when hunting wild game. Hence, there is a need for a game transporting system that can be easily utilized by a hunter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cart devices have been in use for years. Typically, a cart includes a pair of wheels rotatably attached to a frame structure having a plurality of side walls along with a handle for pulling the conventional cart.
Unfortunately, conventional carts are not designed for utilization within uneven terrain such as in a field where hunters require the use of the conventional cart to transport game. Conventional carts are prone to tipping over because of the lack of stability within the carts.
In addition, conventional carts are difficult to load with the game because the individual has to manually elevate the game a distance above the upper rim of the conventional cart which can be three feet high. When attempting to lift a large game animal such as a deer, antelope, elk or moose, a conventional cart is almost impossible to utilize.
Another disadvantage of conventional carts for use with game is that when a game animal is that the wheels of the conventional cart are typically centered thereby requiring the weight of the game to be evenly distributed upon the cart. Unfortunately, game animals such as deer, antelope, elk, bear or moose have a majority of their weight toward the rear portion thereby making it difficult to evenly position the game upon a conventional cart.
Examples of attempted cart devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,334 to Filkins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,800 to Lomas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,292 to McWilliams et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,192 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,877 to Pritchett; U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,323 to Knapp; U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,100 to Lindzy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,066 to Fields which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Filkins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,334) discloses a balanced wheelbarrow. Filkins teaches a load carrying portion supported by a frame having handles at one end thereof and a pair of wheels jounalled at the opposite end thereof. Filkins teaches the pair of wheels diverging inwardly ad upwardly for providing stability and facilitating the turning ability of the wheelbarrow.
Lomas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,800) discloses a trailer. Lomas teaches a wheeled chassis which is connected to a load support frame by an articulated linkage whereby the frame can be moved vertically in relation to the chassis.
McWilliams et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,292) discloses an ATV trailer for transporting game. McWilliams et al teaches an upwardly opening body having a V-shaped cross section having a towing tongue for connecting to an ATV.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a stable transporting structure for easily hauling game, stands, equipment, firewood and other objects. Conventional cart devices do not provide a stable structure for transporting awkward objects upon even terrain.
In these respects, the game transporting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a stable transporting structure for easily hauling game, stands, equipment, firewood and other objects.